


Fandot Creativity:  Boots

by Anonymous



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Fandot Creativity:  Boots

It’s a dreary day, rain lashing against windows, puddles growing on the pavement. A thick envelope with an official seal slides through the mail slot. A mug of tea sits on the worktop next to the carton of spoiled milk. The alarm clock by the bed blinks 12:00. A small mountain of troubles contained in a small, soulless flat.

But when She walks in, boots stretching to mid-thigh, he swallows hard. He can’t see her, but the sound is enough to drive all his worries away, leaving only her, the sting of the crop, and the final, blessed, release.


End file.
